Teen Justice
by Taye.Tyme98
Summary: As the Titans do their usuals, a girl makes her appearance. Robin knows the girl, but haves his doubts. does he love her, or just want to kill her before she kills his team? How Good and Evil are lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Fast Lane

Chpt 1

**1:42 am**

I walked about, searching for the Titans Tower. Which, is pretty _easy _to find, considering it is a gigantic 'T' in the middle of the water. But if your stupid computer messes up the coordinates from the time you brought your water next to it, then it's tough.

I finally saw the clue I needed: Cyborg's sonic cannon. Running into a dead end alley, I jumped back and forth against the two buildings until I finally jumped on the roof._ This isn't gonna be easy, _I thought as I saw the Titans fighting one of the greatest villains of Jump City; Slade. Fortunately, I came at the right time. As Robin tried to roundhouse kick Slade's head off, he disappeared, leaving the Titans, once again, at a loss.

Which was my turn to take the spotlight.

I used my powers to make an ice replica of myself as I laid on the ground.

Then I started to scream, "HELP! HELP! Somebody please help!"

Like my prediction worked, the Titans-well-_one_ of the Titans turned their attention to me.

It was the perfect, beautiful, PATHETIC Starfire.

Her eyes glowed green as she threw star bolts at my clone. Soon, my replica began to fade away, turn into atoms and went inside me.

I stood up. Facing Star was one of the tasks I had. I walked up to her, only two feet apart.

She asks me, "Are you the okay, stranger?"

I made ice blades and flung them at her. Direct hit. Target locked.

As Robin, and his idiotic mind ran to Starfire, who was frozen yelled, "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!" He practically screamed like a girl.

Then I realized that I still had my hoodie on. I took it off to reveal myself to the bird boy.

There was I, an African American chick with ice blue hair, eyes and lips. My curly braided hair up in a high ponytail still cascaded all the way down to my lower back. My clothes, however, were ever more out of the ordinary. I wore a ninja like outfit that was ice blue with white stripes. The pants reached only above my ankles.

"Me?" I whispered, "I'm your worst nightmare." I created thousands of ice spears and target locked the Titans.

After the Titans dodged all the spears, they realized I was gone.

"Who _was_ that girl?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. But I do know for sure that we need to take Star into the Medical Bay." Cyborg informed.

As the five left for the Tower, I followed in the shadows for my next attack.

**6:45 pm**

Being over twelve hours from spying over the Titans, I read over my plan:

**1) Freeze Starfire for distraction**

**2) Destroy Cyborg anonymously**

As I nodded to myself about the next victim, I heard someone walking outside. It was Beast Boy taking out the trash. I decided that was my time to introduce myself.

I walked from behind a bush and asked, "Who are you?"

Beast Boy screamed, "Gah! What? When? Who? Where?"

"Uh…hi?"

He fixed his posture and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey! I've never seen you before. New 'round here?"

I hesitated, "…No, just not that famous, ya know?"

"I see. So what's your name?"

"It's," I paused. What could be my fake hero name? Ice Queen, Frostine, Water Control? I threw out the name I could only think of at the last minute.

"My name is Lynx."

My real name. _Great job of hiding my identity!_

"Cool. My name's Beast Boy."

"Formally from Doom Patrol, now in Teen Titans. Dude, I know."

His ears perked up. Oh great, I should've never said 'dude'.

Now he started to go crazy, "DUDE! I had no idea you knew that! Are you related to Bumble Bee or Cyborg or something?"

"No."

"Oh. Wait. Do you even have powers? 'Cause to me, you just look like a ninja with blue hair."

I clenched my teeth, feeling insulted, "Yes I do have powers. Plus, people say I look nice in this. There's not exactly any other costume I like."

"Ooookay. What is your power?" Beast Boy threw the trash in the garbage bin.

"I'll show you," I lifted my hand up, facing the ocean that surrounded the island. Then I balled my hand into the a fist.

Making the ocean frozen.

Beast Boy eyes widened, "Lynx, that's totally amazing! I have to introduce you to the rest of the team!"

"What?" I stepped back, "I don't know…"

"Oh come on! I mean, you are one of us!"

"How?"

"You're a superhero, of course!" Before I knew it, we were in the tower.

It was bigger than I expected. A gigantic flat screen TV, two huge couches, a kitchen with an island and a breakfast bar…

"Nice place you got here." I criticized.

Beast Boy shook his head, "Thanks, but it's not that nice when Rob makes you pay part of the rent."

I laughed, "Dude, you're funny!"

Beast Boy went to Raven, who was reading on the couch, "See Rae? She thinks I'm funny!"

Raven turned a page of her book, "Like I said when Blackfire was here: Someone has to."

Beast Boy frowned at the empath and walked back to me, "Well that's Rae-"

"Raven." Raven scowled.

"-ven, Star's over there making…Star what are you making?"

Starfire sniffed at the red-greenish goopy substance, "It is Tameranean soup. I made it because I thought it will help me ge-ah AH-CHOO! Get rid of the cold."

Robin came from the main hallway and into the kitchen, holding a box full of tissues, "Here, Star. Remember to bring these with you at all times, even during battle."

"Ok, Robin," Starfire whispered as she blew her nose into a tissue.

I cocked an eyebrow, "What's going on, Beast?" Robin stared at me. More like glared. Death glared.

"Beast Boy," Robin asked, "Who's this?"

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrow, "This is Lynx. Lynx, this is Robin."

I walked to him, "Richard Grayson," I folded my arms, "And in flesh? I thought I had lost you in that fight."

Robin stared into my eyes. It was kinda freaky, so I gave him some more clues.

"You know," I continued, "Batman? Gotham? Young Heroes High School?"

Still nothing.

I sighed, "I was the girl you had to fight against in Physical/Mental Education!"

Now it came to him. His mask stretched out, meaning obviously he remembered.

"Lynx! It's been years since I've seen you!" Robin smiled toothily.

Raven rubbed her temples, "Careful, Boy Blunder. More excitement from you and you'll explode."

Oh course, Starfire became frightened, "What? Robin cannot explode from pure happiness! He just can't!"

"It's a joke, Star." Robin turned back to me, "So how's it going?"

"It's alright, I guess. Fighting bad guys, saving a baby once in a while, you know, the usual." I rolled my eyes as I lied to the leader.

Robin folded his arms, "Great. Life here is chaos!"

"That's because you guys are big time superheroes! The city loves you guys." I laughed.

He smirked. "You've been different since last time I saw you. New hair?"

"Yeah. You can say that," I fiddled with my now unbraided, shoulder length hair, "What happened to your hair? Got hooked on gel or something?"

He rubbed his sticky hair, "….no."

"Let me fix it." I rubbed his hair down to the style he wore when he was with Batsy himself, "Hmm. Somebody needs a haircut!"

"Shut up! Since you're here….How about a rematch?"

"A rematch?" I laughed, "You know I'm gonna win this time, Richard!"

"You're just scared I might beat you again."

"You were just lucky my powers hadn't kicked in yet."

"Okay!" Robin grabbed my arm, "Ready?"

"Ready. Beast," Beast Boy's ears perked up, "Raven." Raven closed her book and looked at me, "You two are on my team."

Beast Boy jumped in the air, "Yes!"

Raven smirked, "My leader's about to get beaten by his old schoolmate. Oh joy."

Robin frowned at the thought, "I guess Cyborg and Star are on my team. Lets do this."

"Alright, lets head over to the Practice Rink!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven, Starfire and I flew to the Practice Rink as Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**7:01 pm**

There was I, flying on the other side of the Practice Rink, across from the Boy Blunder himself. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. Instead he was wearing a white shirt with sweat pants. I was wearing a green shirt with black leggings.

I blazed as I put my hair in a ponytail, "Ready to lose, Richie?"

Robin laughed, "You mean to win, right?" I smirked as I crawled onto the Rink, "I bet Angel would've been happy if she saw this."

Beast Boy, who was in the Evaluation Room with the rest of the team, yelled, "CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FIGHT NOW?"

We ignored him, "Angel's here too?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"MY POPCORN'S GETTING COLD!"

"Yeah! So is Chris and Jordan."

"This is awesome!" Robin screamed, "I can't wait to see them."

"C'MON! HURRY UP! LEMME SEE SOME ACTION!" Beast Boy yelled once again. I quickly threw ice spikes at him, only to make him scared as he yelped. I death glared him and continued talking to Robin. Beast Boy sat back in his seat from falling off of it as he whispered to Raven, "She totally digs me."

Raven hissed back, "Maybe she doesn't. Maybe she's digs someone else. MAYBE someone else likes you, but YOU are too STUPID to figure out!" And with that she left.

_I wonder what was that all about? _I thought as the bell rung to start the first round of the fight. I flew down to the center of the Rink where Cyborg and Robin were.

Cyborg grabbed a microphone that hung from the ceiling and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen. I give you: The Reunion Battle! On the left, obsessed over stinky hair gel, is Robin!" He pointed to Robin who was glaring at Cy. I cocked my eyebrow at the two as they began to argue.

"I can't believe you had to say that in front of her!"

"Well it's the truth!"

"So? I don't embarrass you in front of a girl!"

"With you wearing that traffic light costume of yours? You embarrass _all_ of us!"

With that comment, everybody except Rob was agreeing, which made him pretty ticked.

"Oh really? Then all of you can talk about it as you clean the ocean around the tower."

I put my hand on Rob's shoulder, "Dude, don't be so harsh. The gel and costume thing are true, don't get me wrong! Just ignore it. It is an opinion, after all."

Robin thought about it as Raven came back to the Practice Rink, feeling his emotion, "What happened?"

Starfire and Beast Boy answered in unison, "They're having a moment." Star went back to watching the scene as Beast Boy asked, "Why'd you blow your top at me earlier? Did I do anything wrong?"

"No," Raven sat down, "It's nothing important."

"Yes it is! I can hear it in your voice! What did I do?"

Cy interrupted the two, "Anyway….On the right, visiting from whatever, Lynx!"

I waved my hand to the audience, which was Star, Raven and BB. I flew to them, putting my taped hands on the glass between me and the trio, "Hey guys."

Starfire turned and asked me unexpectedly, "Where do you live?"

"Um.." I stammered, "I-I-I'll t-tell you l-later, S-Star!" I flew back down to Rob and started to fight.

Robin remembered me pretty well, since he was blocking all of my moves. When he side kicked me, I fell back and collapsed on the floor.

I began to shut my eyes, _No! Not now!_

I stumbled to my feet, holding my hands against my head, clenching my teeth and shutting my eyes even tighter.

_**NO! Stay in control!**_

I heard Robin running toward my direction yelling, "Lynx! What's going on? LYNX!"

I finally managed to find my voice and whispered, "Leave me alone."

I felt Robin crouch in front of me, "Not until you tell me what's happening."

_**It's coming!**_

I fell back down on my knees, "Get away from me. Either get me out of the tower or tell everyone to evacuate immediately. Choose quickly!" Electric sparks were forming around me.

"No! Not until you ans-!"

My eyes shot opened. They were electric blue and glowing with sparks around them. I lifted my arms…..well…my power's did, and started to create an electric-ice tornado. While my powers did that, I shot ice shaped like bullets at the glass where Star, Raven and Beast Boy were. They started to run out the room when the glass started to break and fall on them.

Robin grabbed my wrist. My head sharply turned and faced him and my eyes shot sparks at him, making him fall against the wall next to the exit. Cyborg yelled at him, "C'mon Robin! The tower's going to collapse!"

Robin ran for his Utility Belt and grabbed one of his bombs. He quickly threw it at me. As Robin's bomb was coming at me, my eyes slowly became normal as the humongous tornado became smaller and smaller until it became no more. I finally came to from being controlled by my powers, being hit by Robin's small, but most powerful, bomb.

**11:52 pm**

I woke up frightened. I had, once again, another dream encounter with my growing powers. Cold sweat came down my forehead. I froze my sweat and seeped it into my skin as refreshment.

I looked around. I saw a huge computer, chairs, a table with a plate of food and a bed which I was laying on. I slowly tried to get out of the bed to get the plate of food until-

"I will get it."

I gasped as I turned to stare at the person who spoken. It was Raven.

"Calm down, it's only me. I'm just going to hand you your food." Raven said as she used her telekinetic powers and placed my food on my lap as I moved back to the position I was on the bed.

I began to eat, "Raven?"

"What."

"Do you guys have any tea?"

Raven softened her tone, "I drink herbal tea, but we do have regular. Do you like regular tea?"

"Yes, please." Raven teleported from the room. I ate silently for ten minutes, Raven came back with my tea.

She placed the tea on the table, "Here you go. Lynx?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Robin so close?"

I stopped eating and glared at her, "At school, Robin was like the popular guy in school. Getting good grades, helping people, he was so determined to be a hero, NOT a sidekick.

"I was the most unknown kid in school. I would never go up and try to make new friends, fearing that they would think I was weird. I got good grades too, help the teachers once in a while, but I would sit in the back of every class, sit at a lunch table alone, be the last one to be chosen in gym, have no lab partner in chemistry. I was a nobody.

"Then one day, I was in the hallway going to my Design and Technology class, when I fell, right in front of these students. I looked up at them, seeing what they would do. They just shrugged left. So I slowly sat down and started to retrieve my things that were scattered across the floor. When I reached to get my notebook, someone else grabbed it. It was Robin.

"He finished helping me getting my things and he walked me to class. Then he started to sit next to me at lunch, talking to me. At gym I would be the first person he would call on for his team and he always made me sit next to him…in the front of the class."

Raven was now sitting in the chair next to the bed, "Wow."

"Yeah. Then Jordan, Angel and Chris came. Then we were a group: Teen Justice."

"That's pretty amazing. Do you like Robin?"

"Yeah, as a friend. That's it. Nothin' more." I shook my head at the idea.

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Soooooooooo you don't like Robin."

"Nope."

"How about Cyborg?"

"Not really. He's like a brother to me. Plus, I heard Starfire say he's in between relationships with Jinx and Bumble Bee."

Raven sighed, "Do you like Beast Boy?" She closed her eyes.

I felt her emotion, "Not really. I mean, he's nice and all but-"

Raven stood up, "Good. Stay away from Beast Boy, or else." Four red eyes darted at me.

I was scared, "Raven! Do not let Jealousy and Rage take over you!" I already knew about Raven's emotions from one battle they had and Raven multiplied, each having a different colored cloak and emotion.

Raven's eyes quickly went back to normal as she put her hand on her lips, "Lynx. I am sorry."

"If you like him, tell him."

Raven showed her rare smile, "I will. Thank you, Lynx."

"No problem." Raven left the room. I drunk the rest of my tea and went back to sleep.

_Do I really want to kill them?_

**7:07 am**

"Lynx? Lynx…" I woke up annoyed.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Can you look at me?" The voice asked again.

It was Beast Boy.

Remembering Raven's outburst, I quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room, not saying a word to Beast Boy.

I sped off into the Common Room, bumping into Cyborg. Which was weird because _he _was the one who fell down, not _me_.

I pulled him up, "Sorry, Cy! Didn't see you there."

He looked at me, puzzled, "Whoa. You just knocked me down! I never get knocked down!"

"O…..kay?" I walked past him.

"No. Not okay. I challenge you!"

I stopped, "In what?"

"Video games, of course!"

I sighed, "Fine. But I'm going to fail."

"Yes!" Cy and I walked to the semi circle. He set up the games as I sat down in my uniform with a ponytail.

Robin came and sat next to me, "Morning Lynx! How was your night?"

I shifted my back towards him, "Painful."

"Look, I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know what to do?"

"I TOLD YOU WHAT TO DO! You just don't listen!" I screamed, making BB run to the couch.

"What happened? I heard screaming." He asked.

"Nothing." Robin answered, "Lynx and I were just talking."

I glared at him, "Yeah. What he said."

"Oh," BB saddened then perked back up, "Hey, Lynx?"

I widened my eyes, stared at BB, then at Raven, who blinked and eyes turned red. I gulped.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was wondering…"

"**FRIEND LYNX!**" Star screeched as she gave me a bone crushing hug, "You did not answer my question yesterday!"

"Okay!" I inhaled, "What is it?"

Star put me down, "I asked where did you live?"

All eyes were on me. Sweat formed.

"Well….You see, Star."

Robin answered for me, "She lives in Gotham, right?"

I squirmed in my seat, "You can say that…"

Star beamed, "So we can visit you whenever we have the time?"

"NO!" I said that a little too quickly.

Raven closed her book, "How come?" By the tone of her voice, I could tell that she sensed my emotion so she knows what's up.

"I…uh….well….um…" I sped out the door.

Cyborg scratched his bald head, "How's she going to get to the city? The bridge is in the water."

I used my powers and lifted and froze the ocean. I looked back at the tower, at Robin and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Robin's mask moved into a sad expression and he looked down. I did so as well as I skated across the ocean to Jump City.

Cyborg saddened, "Oh. That's how."

Raven looked at the window, "You know she could've _flew_ across?"

"She can't," Robin mumbled, "Just like you and Starfire, her emotions control most of her powers. Flying is used when she's either happy, brave, angry or confused."

BB's ears drooped, "I was going to ask her something."

Raven hissed, "What?"

"If she wanted to go to a comic book convention this weekend."

"Why?"

"She asked me if she could see all of my comic books."

"Oh…" Raven lifted her hood up to cover her blush.

Robin walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me." He slammed his bedroom door. Everyone glanced at each other.

Robin took a shower. He put on a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He walked to a wall and pressed his palm on a certain part of it. A section of the wall separated and an used cell phone popped out. He grabbed it and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Hey Angel. It's me, Ro-Richard."

"Richard! It's been like forever! What's going on?"

"Lynx's back."

"WHAT? Lynx? You saw her?"

"Yeah. She even stayed the night over here."

"Chris and I have to see her!"

"Can't. She just left…"

"…Oh. Wait! Are you?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe it. How'd you take it when you first saw her?"

"I took it well. I didn't even try to kill her. Well I threw a bomb at her…But that was only because her powers got out of control."

"Maybe she rethought the whole thing."

"I'm dubious about that. I mean she was _jealous_ when I left the team for the Titans after I left Batman."

"She wasn't that jealous."

"She became a villain and tried to kill my team. How is that not jealous?"

"She's probably out of it by now. Come on, Richard! Cut her some slack!"

"I can't! Lynx wouldn't even tell Starfire where she lived!"

"Ugh, you're too much like Batman! Me and Chris will come over and we'll try to find Jordan."

"Why Jordan?"

"Because Lynx is his adopted sister, remember?"

"Right. So when are you coming?"

"Probably in a week. I have to go to Australia to get Chris."

"Australia?"

"Family Reunion."

"Ahh! Random places, got it."

A knock was at Robin's door, "Robin? Are you alright?"

"Starfire…Not now."

"Ok."

"Alright. In a week, you'll be here."

"That's right. So what did you and Lynxie do?"

"We talked, battled-"

"You guys BATTLED? You know how competitive she, her powers, can be!"

"I know…"

"Ooo it's baaaaaack!"

"What? No!"

"Face it, Richard, you're love bug's back!"

"SHUT UP! Good bye, Angel."

"See you later!"

Robin hung up the phone. He plopped down on his bed and faced the ceiling fan.

_Teen Justice is back up and running._


End file.
